In the Cavern
by Larien Surion
Summary: Prelude to 'Willing Plaything' in response to requests. This is what happened in the cave between Arumat and Faize. Warning: yaoi content.


In the Cavern

This is a fan-fiction for Star Ocean The Last Hope. It takes place before the game, and has been written in response to a request made by a guest about another story I wrote.

Faize felt hot. Not as in warmed by the area around him, but rather by a burning desire inside. Although he probably could have used a shower, he was sweating that bad from the hormonal imbalance raging inside him.

The green-haired, amethyst-eyed, pale creature sighed and climbed into a cave, trying to find some privacy on the planet to be able to care for this. So far, he'd only found caves with bugs in them, and it was starting to annoy him. Was there nowhere he could go on all of Aeos to subdue his raging hormones?

The cave he'd chosen didn't seem to have any bugs or other vermin in it, so he settled into a darker nitch closer to the back and unclothed. Again, his mind wandered. Why was sex such a taboo thing, anyway? Other species did it. But there were complications, often when only one partner wanted offspring, or there was sterility in one or both parties. That was why Eldarians were tank-bred, grown from carefully selected genetic material, so there would be little chance of flaws. Flaws like Faize.

He sighed, finally out of his uniform. His pale skin almost glowed, it was so light, and he curled under a blanket he'd dragged along before attending to his bodily needs.

There was a sound at the entrance of the cave, and Faize glanced up to see if it was an insect. It wasn't, but rather another Eldarian. He looked bedraggled, and seemed to be looking for a quiet place to seek bodily release as well.

Faize moaned softly as he continued to play with himself. He felt so hot, and his mind began to fog over.

"Hmm?" The other Eldarian walked closer, spotting Faize as the boy moaned and got release. "Kid?" There was only one Eldarian who got away with calling him 'kid' or 'lad', and that was the infamous Arumat P. Thanatos.

Still in need of sexual pleasures, Faize got up on his hands and knees, abandoning the toy he'd been using to try and alleviate stress. He crawled the short distance to Arumat, got up on his knees, and undid the other's pants.

""Lad, what are you doing?" Arumat's eyes widened as Faize began to suck him off. "FAIZE?!"

Faize didn't respond, only looked up, as if asking for permission to continue. Arumat sighed and nodded. Not what he'd been planning to do to alleviate his own sexual needs, but it worked.

Faize fell to work at the large member, his thin fingers playing over Arumat's soft package. Arumat groaned. Damn, did this feel good. He sighed, content, only to realize he'd let his seed spray all in Faize's mouth. Looking down, he noticed Faize licking the white essence off his lips. The little Eldarian licked his fingers, then began to play with himself as he returned his attention to Arumat's softening member. Faize's fingers found his own ass, and he began to play with himself there as he sucked on Arumat's happy rod.

Arumat sighed. Despite Faize's obvious lack of skill, the attention his neglected member was receiving felt wonderful. But he could see that Faize desired attention as well, almost needing it. The little guy had been far too long without relief, especially since most of his co-workers were girls. Gently, he tilted Faize's face up, away from his weapon of mass seduction.

"Turn around, lad. Let me see your ass."

Faize did as he was asked, looking back with semi-glazed over eyes. He was still playing with himself back there, and wondered why Arumat had made him remove his fingers. And then, the feeling of something else in his body. Faize cried out lustily, rocking back against Arumat in a vicious, wanting manner. Arumat rocked towards him, the movements becoming faster, harder, and then, he sprayed his seed within Faize again. a loud, wanting cry issued from Faize, and his own seed spurted forth across his abdomen and chest.

"More." Faize whispered, looking back. He was hungry for it, and drunk on the passion. He felt Arumat roll him over so he was on his back, and the loving continued. Faize took Arumat's hand and began to suck on the fingers, his tongue feeling around the scars that graced the digits. He cried out as Arumat came again, and his own hot white essence spilled out, covering him. He was tiring, at last, and passed out.

Arumat sighed, separating their bodies. What could have driven Faize to be so desperate, so drunk on the desire and passion as to do or want that? He shrugged and knelt next to the sleeping figure. He needed to be cleaned, and there was really only one way to do that. Carefully, Arumat licked the warm seed from Faize's body.

Faize blinked. There was something wet and warm caressing him, but his brain was too foggy to really notice what it was. It stopped after a while, and he felt someone dressing him. As he was carried from the cave, he passed out again.

Arumat carried Faize back to the small Eldarian outpost. The commander looked at them. "What happened?" he asked.

"He banged his head on the wall of a cave. Dazed himself fairly badly. He didn't look well when I found him, so I carried him back. He fell asleep on the way here."

"Put him to bed. Rest is the best thing for him right now." The commander watched as Arumat carried Faize away and sighed. Why, when it was only his genetic code used, were there feeling of maternal worry for a child that didn't even know him?


End file.
